The Loser
by Deathskull
Summary: Okay I have updated this now thanks to a little support from a few nice ppl; who shall not remain nameless Swiss Army Knife, Ms.Videl-san and trunks7, this is kind of for you guys......... neway So far it is bout Krillen goin after 18 a few months/a year
1. A chance

The first punch burst his stomach like a knife, he fell back clucthing his stomach as if it had been ripped right out, he   
snarled at the machine and smashed his own fist hard into what he guessed would call it's face then clicked the back of it's   
head with a hard kick using the back of his leg. It spat out what appeared to be some what white blood.   
  
--------------------------  
  
His head span as he stumbled from his make-shift creator grave, the blood slowly dripped from his split lip, making a small  
pool in the murgy ground. He yet again found himself thinking what Son Goku would do and perhaps willing some devine   
intervention.  
  
The dark blue hulk moved in for the kill breaking Krillen's face agaisnt his fist. But it wasn't like he was going to give   
up without a fight, it just wasn't his style, espically if it was to a witless Jinzoningen like the one standing before him.  
With whatever little strength Kami blessed him with Krillen formed a small Kiezan within the palm of one hand and brought it  
quickly into the Jinzoningen's face.  
  
The attack easily beheaded the machine and along with krillen it fell to the ground back first into the mud, a small smile   
appeared to cross Krillen's face as he slipped into an exhausted sleep.  
  
----------  
  
"Amazing..." she whispered as she stared acrossed the reckish of the laboraty that had been the result of the short but yet  
explosive battle between Krillen and Dr.Gero's final creation. She'd seen it all, the fight between the two, the way Krillen   
had attempted to reason with the mindless Jinzoningen, foolish by the fact all the creature could understand was destruction  
and finally and to her most surpise how the young man still drenged in his own blood, had seen it fit to bury the monster   
and say a little prayer, to find forgiveness in his heart for it, even through it was clear to her highened scences the real  
amount of damage that he had taken from the fight.  
  
----------  
  
He stood, slighty shakey, what was to be expected of course at a time like this and staggered away from his oppenents grave  
with each step he could feel himself sliping falling further into the pain and as his eyes filled with a scarlet like   
liquid as the dirt and blood dripped down his Gi, he fell again but this time, he insictively knew it was unlikey that he   
would ever get up again. The final word sliding across his mind, "Baka..."  
  
-----------  



	2. By myself

Why had she saved the little fool, it was his time to die if he was stupid enough to come after her, she didn't owe him   
anything did she ...........? She crinched at the all to human emotion of guilt, but she hardly understood it, why should she  
be the one who should be guilty, it wasn't like she ever lead him on, what.... with a simple kiss to the cheek once. Well,  
if a simple kiss had dome all........ that to what would saving him do to him ?  
  
  
*Slight Pause*  
  
  
It didn't matter he would never know...... she'd just stay here a little longer with him........ make certain he is okay   
before going. How ever strong a fighter he was the hit that the Jinzoningen would have even phased her.... for a second.  
He had a lot more power than her implanted information had told her, infact he was almost 4 times stronger than she had been  
told, although to her it was a drop in an ocean, he must have been commited to getting stronger........ In many ways the   
last few years had been parady from his life to her's where the fact he must have had to accept was he had 3 years to live,   
whereas she never knew if she would ever wake up again, after each time that monster had put her and her brother to sleep,  
  
Suddenely the wind picked up and his dark hair fluttered and roughly snapped randomly in the air, as did her's, almost   
naturality she brushed it back and tucked it behind one earand she looked down on him, still coughing up blood while lieing   
on his back,  
  
[Maybe I can hurry this up if I prop him up] she thought slowly to herself, nervously she roughly pulled him toward a nearby   
tree, and propped him on it, but after only a few seconds he slid down, she grunt furiously and tried again but after   
yet another few seconds he slit down again, out of anger this time she quickly and easily blew the tree away leaving only a   
stump were once there was a huge oak,  
  
"I'll do it myself" she snapped as if talking to some imagery aggressor who had made tree's like this just to annoy her,  
  
She sat down on the dew wet grass and pulled herself to the stump and then brought him to her and leant the back of his head  
on her stomach, for a few seconds she contamplated moving away from him, the feeling of having his body so close to her was   
a strange one to say the least but strange doesn't neccasrily mean bad....... it was so calm now, being with him.  



End file.
